Wire grid polarizers (WGPs or WGP for singular) can be used to divide light into two different polarization states. One polarization state can pass through the WGP and the other can be absorbed or reflected. The effectiveness or performance of WGPs is based on a very high percent transmission of one polarization (sometimes called Tp) and minimal transmission of an opposite polarization (sometimes called Ts). It can be beneficial to have high contrast (Tp/Ts). The percent reflection of the opposite polarization (Rs) can also be an important indicator of polarizer performance.
Ribs or wires of WGPs, especially for polarization of visible or ultraviolet light, can have small, delicate ribs with nanometer-sized pitch, wire-width, and wire-height. WGPs are used in systems (e.g. computer projectors, semiconductor inspection tools, etc.) that require high performance. Small defects in the WGP, such as dust, corroded ribs, and collapsed ribs can significantly degrade system performance (e.g. distorted image from a computer projector). Oxidation can degrade performance by adversely affecting contrast or Rs. Therefore, it can be important to protect the ribs from corrosion, oxidation, mechanical damage, and dust.
Water can condense or drop only onto limited portions of a WGP. Because the water can be in one channel but not in an adjacent channel, forces in the water can cause ribs to topple over, thus damaging the WGP.
WGP performance can also degrade by corrosion. Water can condense onto the WGP and wick into narrow channels between ribs due to capillary action. The water can then corrode the ribs. Corroded regions can have reduced contrast, changed Rs, or can fail to polarize at all.
Oxidization of the ribs can also degrade WGP performance. For example, as an aluminum wire forms a natural oxide over time, the underlying, substantially-pure aluminum is consumed, thus reducing the size of the substantially-pure aluminum wire and changing polarization characteristics of the WGP.
Protective coatings have been applied by dipping the WGP in an aqueous solution containing the coating. The coating can adhere to the ribs, then the WGP can be removed from the aqueous solution. Amino phosphonates, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,050, have commonly been applied in this manner. Application of protective coatings by this method has been reasonably successful for some wire materials, such as for example aluminum and silicon, but may be insufficient for WGP protection in extreme environments. Silicon is used in selectively-absorptive WGPs to absorb one polarization of light, and thus reduce Rs. The performance of such silicon-containing WGPs can degrade over time as shown by gradually-increasing Rs.
Protective coatings can adversely affect polarizer performance. For example, the coating can cause a reduction of Tp. Thicker coatings may be needed for to provide sufficient oxidation or corrosion protection, but thinner coatings may be preferred in order to minimize performance degradation by the coating.